


il cielo nella stanza

by antokilljoy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, e anche luchino, er boccia è il vero mvp, essenzialmente i rames si baciano e si amano, l'autrice è rimasta stecchita dal fatto che marti e nico limonino in ogni dove, normale amministrazione, quindi ci ha scritto una fic in merito
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antokilljoy/pseuds/antokilljoy
Summary: Per qualche motivo avevano tutti pensato che, nonostante ormai Martino fosse out, lui e Niccolò avrebbero mantenuto un profilo piuttosto basso, limitandosi a manifestazioni pubbliche d’affetto minime e, probabilmente, il più delle volte dovute ad un abuso di alcolici da parte di entrambi.Col senno di poi, non avevano capito niente./or: a Marti e Nico piace baciarsi ovunque ed onestamente nessuno dovrebbe esserne sorpreso. Neanche Luchino.





	il cielo nella stanza

**Author's Note:**

> la stagione è finita ma il mio amore per questi due non finirà mai.  
> inizialmente questa fic doveva essere molto diversa e doveva contenere più scene alle quali, però, ho deciso di dedicare one-shots a parte, quindi stay tuned! non vi libererete mai di me hehe
> 
> come al solito grazie a bea ed eli che sono le mie muse ispiratrici, insieme a franca. è un modo per ringraziarvi per aver passato questi due mesi di follia insieme a me. vi voglio tanto bene.
> 
> spero vi piaccia!

Per qualche motivo avevano tutti pensato che, nonostante ormai Martino fosse out, lui e Niccolò avrebbero mantenuto un profilo piuttosto basso, limitandosi a manifestazioni pubbliche d’affetto minime e, probabilmente, il più delle volte dovute ad un abuso di alcolici da parte di entrambi.

Le esperienze passate non facevano tanto testo perché avevano riguardato pochi limoni con ragazze e, col senno di poi, la sua riservatezza nel parlarne poteva essere vista come un semplice sintomo di un segreto un po’ più grande che si nascondeva sotto; ma se lo aveste chiesto a chiunque, Martino (a prescindere dalla persona coinvolta) non sembrava il tipo da scambiarsi effusioni in presenza di altri -- non per un senso di omofobia interiorizzata o altro, ma perché, semplicemente, non era il tipo.  
E nonostante la conoscenza di Niccolò non fosse delle più approfondite, si pensava che lo stesso si potesse estendere anche a lui.  
  
Col senno di poi, avevano tutti sbagliato i loro calcoli.

-

La prima volta era avvenuto in modo talmente veloce che alla fine tutti, compresi i due interessati, ci avevano messo qualche secondo per realizzarlo.

Erano a bracciano, in un bar poco lontano dalla casa di Giò ma che avevano raggiunto con la macchina –Elia, Giovanni e Luchino (che aveva lievemente tentato di stare avanti prima che le occhiatacce degli altri due lo zittissero) dietro, Martino davanti e Niccolò alla guida.

La soddisfazione dei contrabbandieri nel vedere Martino, dopo qualche minuto, poggiare la mano su quella di Niccolò sul cambio è qualcosa che difficilmente sarebbero riusciti a spiegare a parole (Elia giura di aver visto una lacrima negli occhi di Giovanni ma questo è deciso a negarlo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni), tanto più perché erano convinti che quello sarebbe stato lo scambio più romantico che avrebbero osservato tra i due in pubblico.

Nonostante facesse freddo, il sole aveva messo voglia di sedersi fuori e quindi, dopo aver ordinato cornetti e cappuccini (pagati, come promesso, da Niccolò, il quale era ufficialmente diventato il nuovo dio di Luca), avevano spostato tutte le sedie del baretto verso l’unico tavolino a destra dell’entrata.

Il bello dell’essere amici da anni e del conoscersi come il palmo della propria mano è che, nonostante la situazione sarebbe potuta essere imbarazzante per le persone coinvolte, i ragazzi non avevano esitato ad iniziare una conversazione assurda che, nel suo essere assolutamente priva di serietà, era riuscita a coinvolgere subito anche Niccolò. Ne sarebbe valsa la pena anche solo per il sorriso che aveva spaccato il volto di Martino nel vedere Giovanni ridere per una battuta scema di Niccolò.

Erano nel bel mezzo di una storia su una delle numerose avventure alcoliche in Grecia dell’anno precedente (qualcosa a che fare con Luca che ad un certo punto era andato in mare a bagnarsi per poi rotolarsi nella sabbia perché voleva diventare una cotoletta) quando Elia notò come lo sguardo di Martino si era fissato sul labbro superiore di Niccolò, esattamente dove era ricoperto dalla crema del cornetto che aveva appena finito.

Il bello è che per una frazione di secondo il pensiero gli era balenato in testa, ma lo aveva subito scacciato perché era una roba più da film di Moccia che da Martino.  
Per questo, quando Elia si trovò ad osservare, quasi al rallentatore, il lieve sorriso di Martino che progressivamente si distendeva per sussurrare _‘quanto sei scemo, Nì’_ mentre questo si avvicinava ad un Niccolò che sembrava sapere perfettamente ciò che l’altro volesse fare (e che quindi, a sua volta, si stava piegando verso di lui con un sorriso sbarazzino), osservò anche il momento in cui Martino posò le labbra su quelle dell’altro, passandoci lievemente la lingua sopra per prendere quel mezzo centimetro di crema che era rimasto, prima di allontanarsene.

La faccia di Niccolò sembrava indicare che, se fosse stato per lui, il contatto sarebbe durato ben più di un secondo, ma la bocca semiaperta di Elia e Giovanni, mista all’improvviso silenzio di Luchino (che si era fermato nel mezzo della parte in cui era stato derubato della roba che aveva lasciato in riva al mare mentre era andato ad impanarsi) sembrò dissuaderlo.

Per la seconda volta in vita sua (perché la prima era stata quando la madre gli aveva trovato dei preservativi sotto al letto e lui, dopo un attimo di shock, aveva avuto la faccia di culo di ribattere con ‘ma li uso per farci i palloncini’) Elia si trovò a vivere uno di quegli istanti che oggettivamente non durano più di una manciata di secondi ma che, nella testa delle persone coinvolte, durano un’eternità. Dopo aver guardato, in ordine, Niccolò, Martino e Luca, nell’incrociare gli occhi di Giovanni, due cose gli risultarono subito chiare:

  1. Dovevano far capire ad entrambi che non erano sorpresi per il fatto che Niccolò fosse un ragazzo o qualche altra cazzata, ma perché quello era _Martino_ (anche noto come mister costipazione emotiva e riservatezza anche in punto di morte) che aveva baciato di sua volontà una persona alla luce del sole.
  2. Quello al quale avevano appena assistito era uno spettacolo talmente domestico e da persone innamorate (ben oltre i limiti della cottarella adolescenziale) che Elia aveva sentito improvvisamente il bisogno di prendere a pugni un muro solo per evitare che la sensazione di calore che gli era partita dal cuore si facesse sentire anche all’esterno. Anzi, forse due muri, uno dopo l’altro.



Alla fine furono salvati da Luchino stesso che, nel girarsi verso Giovanni (ancora macchiato del cacao del suo cappuccino), disse in tutta serietà “io ‘nte bacio, quindi vedi come devi fà”, spingendogli vicino il contenitore dei fazzoletti.

Quel secondo immenso finì con una risata fragorosa da parte di tutti, Martino compreso, mentre Luca tentava di ricominciare la sua storia prima che Elia stesso lo interrompesse a suon di “vabbè sei un coglione, s’è capito, secondo me Nico l’aveva capito pure prima”.

Il sorriso del rosso nel sentire il nomignolo scivolare così facilmente dalla lingua dell’amico gli fece di nuovo tornare quel calore di prima.  
  
Tre muri, porca troia, pure quattro.  
Però gli sorrise anche lui.

\--

Tecnicamente Martino sapeva che l’abito molto raramente fa il monaco, tanto più dal momento che questo detto vale ancora meno se lo usi per autoconvincerti del fatto che il tuo indossare una camicia bianca potrebbe convincere il professore di latino a non metterti tre (o meno) all’interrogazione che molto probabilmente ti aspetta ma per la quale non hai studiato neanche un verso. Tentar non nuoce, però.  
Ovviamente il suo ragazzo sembra di un avviso completamente diverso.

“Non dico che mi dispiaccia, anzi” gli sussurra nell’orecchio con quella voce gutturale che ama fare per prenderlo in giro sensualmente mentre Martino rischia gli infarti multipli “ma dubito che Marinelli, che tra l’altro mi sembra uno tra gli etero più noiosi sulla faccia della terra, si farà sedurre da te in camicia bianca”

“Ma mica lo voglio sedurre, cretino, mi basta che la camicia gli faccia pensare che ho studiato molto più di quanto non sembri –perché dovrei cercare di fare colpo su un sessantenne, me lo spieghi?”

“Boh, se io fossi il tuo insegnante saresti già il mio alunno preferito” continua, baciandogli l’angolo della bocca (Martino riesce a sentire fisicamente la moderazione alla quale Niccolò si sta auto-costringendo per evitare di lasciargli segni sul collo; sarebbe divertente se in questo momento non si trovasse in preda all’angoscia per l’imminente fallimento e ad una non tanto vaga eccitazione che sta cercando di tamponare per evitare altri danni).

Sono ormai schiacciati (o meglio, Martino lo è) contro il muro esterno della palestra da almeno cinque minuti, perché Niccolò gli aveva promesso di aver trovato un modo per fargli passare l’ansia. All’inizio Martino non aveva capito che questo suo ‘metodo infallibile’ consisteva in ‘io esco dalla lezione di ginnastica tanto al prof non glie ne frega un cazzo e tu salti gli ultimi minuti di matematica tanto sei un genio e quindi limoniamo fino ad orario da destinarsi’ ma onestamente non può dire che gli dispiaccia come idea.

“E meno male, visto che è colpa tua se non so un cazzo” tenta di ribattere debolmente, mentre il moro si avvicina di più con le labbra al centro della sua bocca.

“Mia?”

“Io a casa tua me l’ero portato il libro di latino, stronzo”

“Non è colpa mia se preferisci me -e soprattutto certe parti di me- al caro Orazio” continua Niccolò, mentre gli infila dolcemente le mani nei capelli per stringerlo ancora di più a sé e dire, ridendo, “ _cui flavam religas comam simplex munditiis?”_

E onestamente Martino si trova indeciso tra il dire ‘non sono neanche biondi i miei capelli, scemo’ e l’infervorarsi di nuovo perché la vita ha deciso di donargli un ragazzo che non solo è bravo circa tutto ciò che fa, ma lo è pure a scuola tanto da ricordarsi un’ode fatta _due_ anni prima, ma è interrotto dal Boccia che apre la porta della palestra, senza esser sorpreso dal trovarli appiccicati al muro.

“Rametta, Fares, e basta, sempre appiccicati, come la colla, tornate in classe Dio buono, soprattutto tu, Fares --quando t’ho fatto uscire perché stavi male non l’ho fatto perché perdessi tempo così, ‘nnamo che devi finire le flessioni”

E’ solo perché ormai è diventato molto abile a leggere il Farese (aveva pensato di chiamarlo Nicolese ma il primo suona meglio) che Martino riesce a percepire l’esatto momento in cui Niccolò apre la bocca per dire qualcosa tipo “ma se avesse un ragazzo così non starebbe male tutti i giorni pure lei?”. Perché è vero che il Boccia, dopo aver sentito dell’outing di Martino, gli aveva fatto un discorso inquietantemente commovente nel quale gli aveva praticamente detto che avrebbe massacrato chiunque si fosse azzardato a prendere in giro i suoi due studenti, ma probabilmente scambi del genere non rientravano in quello strano rapporto di stima reciproca che si era creato tra loro. Per questo Martino decide di lanciare un’occhiata di fuoco a Niccolò prima di dire “vado subito, prof” e far finta di sistemarsi per andarsene.

Il Boccia sospira un’ultima volta, punta indice e medio prima verso i suoi occhi e poi verso Niccolò, e poi chiude la porta, con una forza che lascia intendere ad entrambi che è meglio non cazzeggiare.

Martino si stacca quindi dal muro e si allontana da Niccolò, cercando di lisciarsi il più possibile la camicia, e sospira “meglio che vada, almeno accetterò la fine della mia carriera scolastica con dignità ed in orario”

“Esagerato” ride Niccolò, allungando la mano verso il colletto dell’altro per tirarlo un’ultima volta a sé e baciarlo di nuovo.

“Alle brutte puoi diventare mio marito mantenuto, così tu pensi alla casa, a cucinare e a soddisfarmi sessualmente mentre io lavoro per entrambi” conclude, facendogli un occhiolino, prima di rientrare finalmente in palestra.

Alla fine Martino se ne esce con un dignitoso 6-, ed è sicuro che sarebbe potuto essere anche un 6 pieno se l’immagine di lui con un vestitino da donna delle pulizie sexy davanti a Niccolò in giacca e cravatta non gli fosse balenata in mente nel bel mezzo dell’interrogazione, facendogli perdere completamente il filo del discorso.

\--

C’è un momento, in tutte le feste di diciotto anni, durante il quale il DJ o uno degli invitati (generalmente uno di quelli più ubriachi) decide che è arrivato il momento di far morire dentro i single e dare inizio ai limoni delle coppie.  
Generalmente, questo momento coincide con la prima canzone a caso del primo cantante indie di turno.  
Generalmente (ma anche sempre) questo è il momento in cui, fino a pochi mesi fa, lui, Elia, Giovanni e Luchino sarebbero andati nel primo bagno disponibile a farsi l’ultima canna della serata.

Oggi no.

Oggi, nel sentire le prime note dell’ennesima canzone indie che indie tanto non è, Martino si sente circondare la vita da due braccia che riconoscerebbe ovunque, nonostante i vestiti tra di loro, nonostante il calore dei corpi delle decine di adolescenti che li circondano e che li costringono a stare ancora più vicini di quanto starebbero normalmente.  
Non è affatto male.

Giò sta da qualche parte con l’Argentina, facendo finta che gli sguardi fugaci che lancia ed Eva dall’altro lato della stanza siano dovuti solo all’alcol, Elia ci sta provando (con dubbio successo) con una ragazza di secondo e Luca è probabilmente ancora seduto vicino al banco del buffet (dal quale Martino, che aveva momentaneamente perso di vista Niccolò, si ritrova ora brutalmente allontanato), ma tutto ciò non esiste più per Martino, che ora si è girato e si sente trascinato verso la pista da ballo dall’uomo della sua vita.

Una volta fermato, Niccolò gli si avvicina a sussurrargli “i karaoke non ti piacciono, ma spero che almeno accetterai questo ballo, principessa?”

“Avrebbe senso cercare di oppormi?”

“Ma certo che no”

“Ecco la tua risposta”

Non sente la risata di Niccolò, perché ormai si è allontanato dal suo orecchio, ma la sente riverberarsi nel suo petto in quei centimetri di pelle in cui esso è a contatto con quello dell’altro.

Niccolò gli allaccia le braccia dietro al collo, portandolo impossibilmente più vicino a sé, e cominciando ad oscillare a ritmo di una canzone che potrebbe essere quella che esce dalle casse ma, in realtà, potrebbe essere una qualsiasi.

Nel poggiare le braccia sui fianchi dell’altro, Martino si sente quasi in preda alle vertigini per l’adrenalina, per quel senso di onnipotenza che lo pervade ogni volta che fa qualcosa del genere, qualcosa che fino a pochi mesi prima pensava fosse prerogativa solo delle altre persone.  
Qualcosa che non credeva avrebbe mai avuto per sé.

Il viso sorridente di Niccolò, circondato dalle luci blu e rosse che si alternano ad intermittenza, gli sembra quasi un’epifania.

Forse percependo, almeno in parte, i suoi pensieri Niccolò avvicina il viso al suo orecchio, allontanandogli una mano dalla nuca per passargliela tra i capelli mentre inizia a cantare.

_Dici sei pazzo, ma pazzo di te, dopo scopiamo, tu vieni sei volte, cazzo diranno i vicini di me?_ E Martino lo sa, lo sa che lo sta facendo solo per farlo esplodere, per lo stesso motivo per cui quella mano che gli aveva passato tra i capelli ora glie li sta tirando con la stessa fermezza di quando lo fa a letto da quando ha scoperto che a Martino piace terribilmente. Ma Niccolò sorride, gli sorride contro la pelle, contro la giugulare ed inavvertitamente gli sorride sul cuore, e questo rende tollerabile anche la dolce agonia con la quale lo sta torturando.

E’ tra un bacio sul collo e l’altro che Martino crede di sentire la sua stessa voce continuare –perché sarà anche uno snob quando si tratta di musica, ma quando hai un ragazzo meravigliosamente inclinato ad imparare a memoria ogni singola canzone che passa alla radio, dopo un po’ fai lo stesso anche tu—in un inglese che forse due bicchieri fa sarebbe stato più o meno decente ma che ora sembra solo un idioma vagamente anglofono e decisamente sbiascicato

_You’re like the beat of my heart, we keep on, baby please forgive me, I love hard_ aumenta la sua presa sui fianchi di Niccolò, che non ha mai lasciato fino ad ora ed ai quali si aggrappa come ad un’ancora mentre le sue pupille si gettano in quelle dell’altro

_Shall we need space turn around and get closer, then we’re back together_ continua a sussurrare, e non c’è nulla che spieghi l’intensità con cui lo sta facendo, nessun litigio precedente, nessuna parola non detta, solo un amore che è talmente grande da uscirgli fuori dal corpo --talvolta in forma di dichiarazioni più o meno poetiche dopo aver fatto l’amore ed altre volte, come in questo caso, in forma di canzoni d’amore di dubbio gusto e più o meno urlate.  
Sarebbe quasi imbarazzante se Niccolò non gli rispondesse ogni volta con quel sorriso disarmante con il quale lo ha conquistato sin dal primo giorno.

E Martino è semplicemente umano, quindi non può fare a meno di lasciarsi divorare dalla bocca di Niccolò che ora si è finalmente poggiata sulla sua e non sembra intenzionata ad andarsene mai più.

Il bello del sapere di aver incontrato l’amore della tua vita è che con ogni bacio lo riscopri ed aggiungi un tassello al quadro di una storia che sembra trascendere i limiti della tua vita, mentre si inserisce in quella di un sentimento molto più grande di te, al quale non puoi fare altro che sottometterti con la più dolce delle perdite d’arbitrio.

Settimane prima si sono promessi di non pensare troppo al futuro, di vivere minuto per minuto, ma, nel piccolo squarcio di infinità che si sono creati in questa stanza, Martino si lascia andare per qualche secondo, permettendosi il lusso di pensare di voler passare il resto della sua vita così, tra le braccia dell’uomo che ama e dal quale è amato.

E’ il pensiero più lucido che ha avuto in tutta la serata.

Ogni ragionamento ulteriore è bloccato dalla fine della canzone e dalla voce gracchiante di qualcuno che annuncia al microfono l’arrivo della torta. Sinceramente a Martino non potrebbe fregare di meno delle foto e dei dolci, e Niccolò sembra essere dello stesso avviso, perché gli afferra la mano e lo porta con sé verso l’uscita della stanza principale.

Caccia il telefono dalla tasca con una mano sola e apre la conversazione con i contrabbandieri, dove Giovanni ha mandato da due minuti una foto.

Nel mezzo c’è Martino, completamente in balia di Niccolò nel modo più dolce possibile, con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca semi aperta, mentre quest’ultimo gli sta poggiando uno dei vari baci sul collo della serata. La frase che accompagna la foto è molto semplice: _tra un po’ ti veniamo a raccogliere col cucchiaino._

Martino blocca il telefono e torna a guardare Niccolò.  
Sinceramente non gli dispiace neanche un po’.

\--

Il problema dell’essere Luca Colosi è che, in un modo o nell’altro, riesci sempre a trovarti nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.

E’ solo soffermandosi su questa massima (che ormai riesce a descrivere perfettamente la sua intera vita) che riesce ad allontanare la mente dallo spettacolo che gli si era presentato davanti pochi secondi prima: Martino e Niccolò, in quello che pensava fosse il bagno ma che in realtà era una cabina-armadio per i cappotti in disuso, intenti a far entrare diversi centimetri di lingua nella bocca dell’altro, mentre la mano di Niccolò si era fatta strada nei pantaloni di Martino per fare cose alle quali, sinceramente, preferiva non pensare.  
La cosa ironica è che, mentre quei due erano intenti ad evitare di iniziare a farlo contro il muro, non si erano neanche accorti di aver potenzialmente traumatizzato a vita Luchino, la cui unica regola, in generale, è quella di non voler vedere i propri amici intenti a trombare.

Ma se c’è una cosa che non si può dire su di lui (e di cose da dire ce ne sono tante) è che non sia il supporter numero uno dei suoi amici, quindi, con uno slancio degno dei tempi in cui andava allo stadio col padre, inizia ad urlare, uscendo dalla porta “DAJE REGA’, fottiamo quella etero… l’etero… insomma avete capito, quella che mi avete detto voi! Fottiamola! Scopate ovunque, concepitemi un nipotino!”

E’ comunque sufficientemente vicino alla stanza per sentire i ‘no vabbè ma io mi ammazzo’ di Martino, misti alle risate incontenibili di Niccolò.

“Probabilmente il mio ragazzo non riuscirà più ad avere un’erezione dopo questa cosa, ma grazie per il supporto! Ho sempre detto che Marti sarebbe una bellissima madre” suoni indistinti, probabilmente Niccolò lo sta baciando per sfotterlo o Martino lo sta picchiando o entrambe le cose contemporaneamente.  
Luchino crede di sentire un sussurrato ‘avevo il tuo cazzo in mano fino a due secondi fa quindi non so quanto ti convenga’ ma non è sicuro.

“Sempre abbasso l’eteronormatività, mi raccomando” conclude, infine.

“Daje!”

Insomma, Luchino Colosi sarà tante cose, e tra queste rientra sicuramente l’essere

  1. Il più sfigato sulla faccia della terra
  2. L’ultimo che Niccolò si scoperebbe tra gli amici di Martino ma l’unico per il quale interromperebbe una sana sveltina in un bagno-che-bagno-non-è
  3. L’amico più supportive del mondo



Poteva andargli decisamente peggio.  


**Author's Note:**

> la citazione in latino è presa dall'Od. 1, 5 di Orazio (my liceo classico is showing), la traduzione è "Per chi tu annodi i tuoi capelli biondi, semplice nella raffinatezza?"  
> La canzone nella penultima scena è 'il cielo nella stanza' di Salmo, perché è ormai universalmente riconosciuto che ogni canzone d'amore italiana è stata scritta per i rames. non faccio io le regole, mi limito a seguirle.  
> commenti e kudos sono sempre apprezzati! se volete urlare con me su twitter sono @resplendenteven  
> a presto!  
> anto


End file.
